


Caught in the Storm

by mywildestdreamings



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywildestdreamings/pseuds/mywildestdreamings
Summary: This is for @tilltheendwilliwrite’s writing challenge on tumblr.  I had the prompt “Most people stop talking to me after I tell them to screw off.”  The reader has powers not dissimilar to Storm’s from the X-Men, but with way less control.  Not sure if I’ll add a part 2 to this, but who knows.  Title is from the song “Caught in the Storm” from the tv show SMASH (which if you haven’t seen, you should).  Hope you all enjoy! Remember feedback is love!





	Caught in the Storm

Some might have thought it was a game of cat and mouse, how often you ran away from him. It was just easier not to let yourself get involved with anyone. Joining the Avengers was more than enough without falling in love to boot.

Your fist connected with the punching bag twice before you rocked back into your stance. Headphones kept up a steady stream of classic rock, the drum beats giving you a nice varied tempo for each hit against the vinyl. It was soothing to focus on your form and the hint of pain that came from each punch. Maybe you should have wrapped your hands before you started, but the raw knuckles reminded you that you could still feel something.

The problem was a certain god of mischief. Since Thor had returned to the team with his brother in tow, everyone had been on eggshells. Who wouldn’t have been? After all, Loki had almost destroyed New York City and led an alien invasion. He at least seemed contrite, which was more than anyone had expected. Despite his belief that he should be worshipped, he was often found cleaning in the kitchen after meals or helping train some of the newer recruits. Which was how you had been spending so much time with him. 

It started out innocently enough. He would come up to you when it was your turn to cook or when you were reading in the common room and just talk to you. There were questions about how you grew up, your family, why they never seemed to come visit. He asked about your powers and when you learned that you could control the weather. It was what new teammates did when they were getting to know each other. Then there were gentle caresses of your arm or hand, tucking a lock of hair behind your ear. You almost didn’t realize it at first but you caught Thor smiling at the pair of you and the math added up in your head.

Loki had developed feelings for you.

For a normal woman, that wouldn’t be a problem. But you hurt people. The hard part about your abilities was how tied they were to your emotions. There wasn’t much you could do about that, but when you have a fight with someone and they get struck by lightening, it tends to put a damper in romantic feelings. It was why you kept to yourself. That just made it less likely that someone would end up in a coma or worse.

Last night, you had been standing on the roof, just letting the breeze swirl around you. It was the way you meditated, alone and with your elements. Loki had been watching you, something you were aware of for longer than you let on. When he’d come out of the shadows, he seemed in awe of you. That was not what you’d expected. With everyone else, he was always so sure of himself, cocky, and a little but of a troublemaker. With you, he was different, almost vulnerable. You saw that as a weakness, something that could get him killed if he got to close to you.

So you pushed him away. It was easier to tell him to stay away from you, that you weren’t interested, than it was to tell him why you were scared. Your feelings for Loki were stronger than you wanted to admit, even to yourself. Eventually, despite his persistence and the sweet gestures of a flower conjured to his hand, you screamed at him, the wind around you turning as fierce as your fear. You told him to fuck off, to leave you be, and as he finally left you alone, rain fell heavy around you. How fitting.

It was why you were working out so hard. You didn’t want to think about the look on his face when the wind pushed him back. It wasn’t every day one saw fear in the eyes of a god. 

As you bounced on the balls of your feet, you turned your neck, feeling the vertebrae crack as you did so. That was a good feeling, one that helped you focus on the moment. Adding a swift kick to the bag, you began a different routine, imagining your demons as you attacked the punching bag. Your grunts echoed throughout the room and were loud enough that they were heard in the locker room and out in the hall. Not that you knew that because of your headphones. 

Soon enough, your body was tired and your muscles sore. It felt good and it kept you fairly distracted. At least, until a set of hands settled on your shoulder. Whirling, you swept your leg out, knocking the person back on their ass. You were ready to take out whoever it was until you realized who was now laying on the ground, hands held up.

“Damn it, Loki!” You tore your headphones out of your ears. “What the hell?”

“Forgive me, Y/N. I merely wanted to see how you were fairing today.”

You raised an eyebrow. “And you thought sneaking up on me while I was in full fight mode was a good plan because….”

“I hadn’t seen the music device in your ears. Had I, I would have approached from the front.”

For a moment, you just looked at him. There was none of the fear from the night before in his eyes. He seemed genuine. With a sigh, you offered him your hand and helped him to his feet. It wasn’t as if he needed your assistance, but he accepted it nonetheless. “You know, **most people stop talking to me after I tell them to screw off.** ”

“Then most people are idiots.” He dusted himself off and regarded you for a moment. “To let a beautiful woman like yourself slip through their fingers.”

“Beautiful isn’t what keeps them away.”

“And what is?”

You crossed over to your towel and water bottle. “The fact that I can literally strike them down whenever I want with lightning, cold, wind. Whatever.” Wiping off your hands, you then took a big swig of water. “I’m too dangerous to love.”

“Some would say the same about me, darling.”

You met his eyes and didn’t know what emotion you were seeing swirling around his intense gaze. Whatever it was, it made you uncomfortable. You had already refused him more than once. His persistence was maddening. “You’re rehabilitated, Loki. It’s different.”

“Is it? You aren’t a bad person, Y/N. You’ve never been a bad person, which is more than can be said for me.” He took several steps towards you but you backed up as he advanced. It made him pause, hands held up in front of him as they had been the night before, as if he were trying to soothe a spooked horse. “Look, you can push me away as much as you want. It won’t change how I feel about you.”

“Loki, I have killed. Not just HYDRA agents or bad guys. I killed people I cared about. My last boyfriend? Struck by lightning. Because we got in a fight over the dishes. The damn dishes. My boyfriend died because I got mad at him.” You had sworn then not to hurt another person you cared about and you cared about Loki. More than you wanted to admit it aloud. Thunder rumbled outside and his eyes didn’t leave your face. He wasn’t scared of you. 

All he did was laugh, low, as if this was simply amusing to him. Which pissed you off. “I have been struck by lightning before, my dear, on more than on occasion. I assure you that my destruction is not so easily accomplished.”

“That almost sounds like a challenge.” You knew it wasn’t but you still wanted to focus your energy on your bravado rather than the fluttering of butterflies in your stomach as he moved towards you again. 

“Oh, it is, my dear. It is.”

Your back was against the wall of windows and the chill of the glass made you shiver. Rain pounded against the building now and you weren’t even sure if it was because of you or because of Mother Nature herself. 

“You see, I am not frightened by you. Your powers are simply a part of you, a part you still need to learn more about, perhaps find some control. But that doesn’t change that you have a good heart and you care more than you let on. You think no one sees when you bake for the others? Or that Wanda has her favorite candies once a month? Or that Bucky no longer gets fearful looks from the new recruits? I see it all and yet you hide yourself away because the person most scared of what you can do is _you_.” 

He stopped in front of you and braced his hands on either side of your head. “I am a frost giant, the thing most Asgardian children feared in this nightmares. I am a monster, but you make me want to be more than that, more than I thought I could be.” 

“You should just forget about me. Find some nice Asgardian girl.”

Leaning in, his breath mingled with your own and you bit your lip. “I could no sooner forget you than I could forget my mother, Frigga. Nor would I want to.” One hand moved to cup your cheek. His thumb tugged your lip from your teeth. “You are more beautiful than any woman I have ever beheld.”

“Loki,” you said, hoping some defense would come to mind, something to make him leave you be so you could keep him safe. But nothing did. “Oh, fuck it.” You slid a hand into his hair, feeling the silken strands between your fingers as you closed to distance between you and kissed him, hard.

He responded instantly, the hand not on your face settling on the small of your back as he dragged you to him. The kiss was frenzied and yet there was a coolness to his lips. You didn’t think anything of it, not caring because it felt so damn good. For the first time in what felt like forever, you felt alive, like this was how it was supposed to be. Electricity crackled around you both and yet he didn’t pull back. His tongue slid along the seem of your lips and you gasped. It was all the invitation he needed to begin to further the explorations of your mouth. 

You could have been standing there for minutes or hours. There was no way to tell. Until, at least, someone cleared their throat behind Loki. You broke away, breathless, and saw Steve in the doorway. “Maybe there is a better place for that?” he suggested, arms crossed. Behind him were several of the newer team members who were very clearly ready for training of some kind.

“Too right you are, Captain.” Green mist swirled around you and suddenly you were in his room. “Now,” he purred. “Where were we?”

Sliding your hands up his chest to clasp them behind his neck, you leaned up. “Right about here, I’d say.”

“Good.”


End file.
